Ronin's Drag Race (Season 4)
Ronin's Drag Race (Season 4) is a fan made series created by MisterRoninSushi. 13 queens compete for the title of "Ronin's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $100,000. The season was announced on December 24th, 2018, with the cast revealed on January 16th, 2019. It premiered on January 18th, 2019. On February 16th, 2019, Rosata The Grave was crowned the winner. Chloe Venom and Jethicca LeBeaut were the runners-up. Thalia Fernández won Miss Congeniality. Jethicca LeBeaut and Phaedra Finesse returned to compete on Ronin's Drag Race All Stars (Season 1). Jethicca LeBeaut placed 7th, and Phaedra Finesse placed 10th. Meet The Queens Alexandria= |-| Amy Crimson= |-| Chloe Venom= |-| Eva Windbreaker= |-| Jethicca LeBeaut= |-| Kristina Kills= |-| Lina Avocado= |-| Melania Trinity= |-| Mia Kuttaho= |-| Moonbeam= |-| Phaedra Finesse= |-| Rosata The Grave= |-| Thalia Fernández= Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Ronin's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant won the main challenge, but had to leave the competition due to medical reasons. :█ The contestant returned to the competition, then later placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated for a second time. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"RuPocalypse Now!" * '''Guest Judge: RuPaul * Mini Challenge: Photoshoot with Brittany Gucci Coochie * Mini Challenge Winner: Jethicca LeBeaut * Mini Challenge Prize: Extra time to steal items. * Main Challenge: Design a post-apocalyptic couture outfit from items looted from drag queen zombies. * Runway Theme: Post-Apocalyptic Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Alexandria * Main Challenge Prize: A $2,000 gift card from D-Bleu-Dazzled and a wig wardrobe from RockStar Wigs * Bottom Two: Kristina Kills and Lina Avocado * Lip-Sync Song: "Alejandro" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Lina Avocado Entrance Order 'Episode 2: ''"Dragsketball" * '''Guest Judge: Katy Perry * Mini Challenge: Get in quick drag and have a dance battle to "Duck Duck Goose" by CupcakKe. * Mini Challenge Winners: Amy Crimson and Chloe Venom * Mini Challenge Prize: Team captain for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: In two teams, create a drag queen basketball team and show off your personality on the court. * Runway Theme: Gold Diggers * Winning Team: Anacondas (Team Chloe) * Main Challenge Winner: Rosata The Grave * Main Challenge Prize: $1,000 and a one-year supply of burgers from Hamburger Mary's. * Bottom Two: Melania Trinity and Moonbeam * Lip-Sync Song: "Swish Swish" by Katy Perry * Eliminated: Both! 'Episode 3: ''"Bad Bitches of the Ballroom" * '''Guest Judge: Emma Stone * Mini Challenge: Use baking supplies to create a fashionable headpiece. * Mini Challenge Winner: Chloe Venom * Mini Challenge Prize: Partner up the queens for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: In pairs, learn a ballroom dance routine and perform it on the runway. * Runway Theme: Eleguence After Dark * Main Challenge Winners: Jethicca LeBeaut and Mia Kuttaho * Main Challenge Prize: A set of suitcases including an everywhere bag from Away Luggage and a 5-night stay at The Grand Resort Hotel and Spa. * Bottom Two: Kristina Kills and Phaedra Finesse * Lip-Sync Song: "Sweet but Psycho" by Ava Max * Eliminated: Kristina Kills 'Episode 4: ''"Whatever Happened to Jessie J?" * '''Guest Judge: Jessie J * Mini Challenge: Put a lampshade on your head and pose on the runway as a human lamp. * Mini Challenge Winners: Mia Kuttaho, Rosata The Grave, and Thalia Fernández. * Mini Challenge Prize: Team captain for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: Star in a musical skit from three different perspectives that tells the story of how Nicki and Ariana split off from Jessie J after Bang Bang. * Runway Theme: Capes and Drapes * Winning Team: Ariana's Story (Team Thalia) * Main Challenge Winner: Thalia Fernández * Main Challenge Prize: $2000 giftcard to FABRICplanet. * Bottom Two: Chloe Venom and Eva Windbreaker * Lip-Sync Song: "Domino" by Jessie J * Eliminated: Eva Windbreaker 'Episode 5: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Surprise Comeback Queen: Lina Avocado * Guest Judge: Carly Rae Jepsen * Mini Challenge: In quick drag, serve up "Lunch Lady Realness" and present a tray of weird food. * Mini Challenge Winner: Rosata The Grave * Mini Challenge Prize: $1000 prize package from Klein Epstein & Parker. * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Boots the House Down * Main Challenge Winner: Phaedra Finesse * Main Challenge Prize: Two VIP tickets to Cirque du Soleil's "ZUMANITY" * Bottom Two: Lina Avocado and Mia Kuttaho * Lip-Sync Song: "Party For One" by Carly Rae Jepsen * Eliminated: Lina Avocado 'Episode 6: ''"Cher Roast" * '''Guest Judge: Cher * Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Jethicca LeBeaut * Mini Challenge Prize: Decide the order for the Cher Roast. * Main Challenge: Roast Cher in front of a live audience. * Runway Theme: Night of 1000 Chers * Main Challenge Winner: Jethicca LeBeaut * Main Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card from Elea's Closet * Bottom Two: Amy Crimson and Mia Kuttaho * Lip-Sync Song: "If I Could Turn Back Time" by Cher * Eliminated: Amy Crimson 'Episode 7: ''"Triple 7 Casino Queens" * '''Guest Judge: Susanne Bartsch * Mini Challenge: Sittin' On A Secret - Guess items while blindfolded by sitting on them. * Mini Challenge Winner: Thalia Fernández * Mini Challenge Prize: Pick the teams for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: In teams, design and host your own casino experience. * Runway Theme: Death Becomes Her * Main Challenge Winners: Chloe Venom and Rosata The Grave * Main Challenge Prize: $2,500 gift card from The Creme Shop * Bottom Two: Mia Kuttaho and Phaedra Finesse * Lip-Sync Song: "imagine" by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Mia Kuttaho 'Episode 8: ''"Glamazons of the Galaxy" * '''Guest Judge: CupcakKe * Mini Challenge: Drag out a space helmet. * Mini Challenge Winner: Phaedra Finesse * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the astronauts to the queens. * Main Challenge: Makeover real-life astronauts into your alien drag daughters. * Runway Theme: Galactic Twins * Main Challenge Winner: Thalia Fernández * Main Challenge Prize: 2 custom gowns made by David Meister. * Bottom Two: Jethicca LeBeaut and Rosata The Grave * Lip-Sync Song: "That's The Way Love Goes" by Janet Jackson * Removed: Thalia Fernández (injury) 'Episode 9: ''"Valentine's Ball" * '''Guest Judge: Shawn Mendes * Mini Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini Challenge Winner: Phaedra Finesse * Mini Challenge Prize: Lead the cupid queen musical performance before the ball. * Main Challenge: Werk the runway in three different Valentine's Day inspired looks, with the final look being made from scratch out of store-bought valentine's day cards. * Runway Theme: Valentine's Ball (First Crush Couture, Cupid Queen Realness, Be My Valentine Eleganza Extravaganza) * Main Challenge Winner: Phaedra Finesse * Main Challenge Prize: $2500 gift card from Fabric Planet * Bottom Two: Alexandria and Jethicca LeBeaut * Lip-Sync Song: "Elastic Heart" by Sia * Eliminated: Alexandria 'Episode 10: ''"Female Phenomenon" * '''Guest Judge: RuPaul * Top 4 Challenge: Write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's hit song, "Glamazon" * Runway Theme: Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza * Lip-Sync Song: "Glamazon" by RuPaul * Top 3: Chloe Venom, Jethicca LeBeaut, Rosata The Grave * Eliminated: Phaedra Finesse 'Episode 11: ''"Grand Finale" * '''Winner of Ronin's Drag Race: Rosata The Grave * Runners-Up: Chloe Venom and Jethicca LeBeaut * Miss Congeniality: Thalia Fernández Category:Seasons